Ball Crashers
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: What do you get when you put super high bouncy balls, a dancing ball, beach balls, Big Balls, and Jareth's tights together? An incredibly weird One-Shot! Read on for more details!


_A/N: Remember in my last rambling story 'Midnight Ramblings with the Goblin King' (which if you haven't read, __**read that first**__) I mentioned something good for you readers? Well, I mentioned a ball and I was thinking about what would happen at the ball if…well, you'll see what happens if you __**read this…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Click, click…click…tap…click…_

**Me: (looks at clock for 100****th**** time, still broken) Grr…he's gotta be late…I need to fix that…I'm gonna murder him…**

**Someone: Now why would you want to murder some innocent male?**

I turn around to see Jareth standing next to my window. He was wearing black tights, a white open necked poet's shirt, and over that was his high collared blue jacket thing. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of me in a long red, strapless dress. But I didn't allow him to look for too long.

**Me: The 'him' I was talking about was you. I was gonna murder you if you were late.**

**Jareth: You really need to get your clock fixed.**

**Me: I do not. (crosses arms) It tells the correct time, two times a day.**

**Jareth: (rolls eyes) Are you on another sugar high?**

**Me: (looks around suspiciously) Maybe…**

**Jareth: Just what I needed…why couldn't you be sober for once?**

**Me: (shrugs) Would you rather me be depressed? Because if you bring my sister in here, I will become depressed. (thinks for a second) Actually, you wouldn't want to get my sister because she might try to scorch your tights again…**

**Jareth: (pales at the thought) So are we going or not?**

**Me: (sighs) Fine.**

Jareth took my hand and we disappeared in a swirl of glitter. We reappeared in his castle's banquet hall. The walls were draped in white, gold, and silver banners and ribbons. People hardly looked at us. There were so many of them and Jareth knows how I hate to be in crowds. I guess I could make just one exception this time. The music sucked and I couldn't take that too.

**Me: This was a bad idea. (looking around) Where is he?**

**Jareth: I'm still next to you.**

**Me: (glances at him) I know where**_** you**_** are. I want to know where **_**he **_**is.**

**Jareth: (raises an eyebrow) Who?**

**Me: Your nephew…**

**Jareth: (eyes narrow) Which one? I have several.**

**Me: The cute one.**

**Jareth: (rolls eyes) That really narrows it down.**

**Me: Is Edward here?**

**Jareth: No…not yet.**

**Me: Good…I don't want to have to drool over him….He's hot…**

**Jareth: And what about me?**

**Me: (looks at him) What about you? **

**Jareth: I'm his uncle.**

**Me: Yes well, his dad should get the credit for creating that attractive creature, unless…Did you sleep with your sister?**

**Jareth: (pales at the idea) No.**

I shrugged and walked away from him, through the dancing crowd. I tried to remember who everyone was, but I couldn't name most of them. There was just so many of them and so little space in my brain to store all their faces with their names. I was beginning to wonder why Jareth didn't make them wear name tags or something. I gave up on finding anyone I knew and made my way over to Jareth's throne. I sat there with my legs crossed watching the older people dance.

**Someone: You don't seem to be having much fun.**

**Me: (glances at the speaker) Of course I'm not. This is boring. I don't see how anyone could call this kind of thing fun, Sarah.**

**Sarah: (shrugs) I think these kinds of events are fun. (smirking now) Besides, these are perfect times to humiliate Jareth.**

**Me: (thinks for a second) Did you bring a stereo?**

**Sarah: Yes. (looks at me) Did you bring the CD?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Sarah: So should we do this thing now? **

**Me: (gets to feet) Go get the stereo. And put this in it. (hands her CD) I'll give you the signal when everything's ready.**

I watch Sarah disappear into the crowd and reappear shortly at the doorway. I waited until she was gone before rejoining the crowd. I nodded at the people I knew right off the top of my head. Jareth's many relatives to be exact. His older siblings were watching me like I was some kind of bug that threatened to destroy everything they knew. That's how several of Jareth's family members treated humans. And by several, I mean the twins and the third youngest before Michael. Everyone else loves me…most of the time…I think anyway…

**Me: Hello Dimwits… (mock bows to the twins) I do hope you're not enjoying this exceptionally boring party your human fraternizing brother has set up on this inglorious evening.**

As usual the twins turned their noses up at me in all my human glory. (If you read the later chapters of 'Get Over It' you'll see they're like that to everyone with any speck of human in them.) I shrugged and starting searching the crowd for Edward or the twins. If I knew Edward (and I do, being the person who created him and his family) he was off in a corner, trying to avoid the attention of all the girls and I would not find him easily. The twins, they'd probably find me first and latch onto my legs. On cue, two things latched onto my legs.

**Me: (looks down and sees Katy and Kelly) What are you two doing?**

**Twins: Nothing…**

**Me: It looks like you've attached yourselves to my legs.**

**Twins: (giggle) We found you first Scarlet…You have to give us a cookie now…**

I sighed and reached into my black purse, feeling around the small bag for the hidden cookie bag. It took awhile because even though the purse is small, it holds a lot of stuff in it. I finally found the cookie bag and held it where the twins could see it. They immediately let go of my legs and held their hands out expectantly.

**Me: You can have these if you do me a favor.**

**Twins: What? What?**

**Me: Distract the Goblin King for a couple of minutes. Sarah and I have a surprise for him.**

**Twins: What kind of surprise?**

**Me: Something people will be talking about for years hopefully. (holds cookie bag out) Now, are you going to distract him for me?**

**Twins: (nod) Yes…Can we have our cookies now?**

**Me: (nods and hands them cookies) Now, run along and distract your uncle like good kids…**

Twins take the cookies and run off into the crowd in search of their uncle. I walked around the edge of the ball dancers, looking for Sarah. I didn't find Sarah when I stopped. I found…_HER!_

**Sis: This party…SUCKS…And those two over there (points at horrible twin siblings of Jareth) keep giving me dirty looks…That won't do…Time to wreck this party and crush that stupid Goblin King before he gets my sister!**

**Me: (walks over) Sis, what are you doing here?**

**Sis: (looks down as she climbs onto this covered thing that had a cork) I'm saving your life, for once…And don't bother trying to stop me…I have minions…and they destroyed your bat…**

I look over to see where she was pointing and there are a lot of little demons, waving pieces of my bat collection. They spotted me and laughed.

**Me: What exactly are you planning on doing? (holding back tears at the loss of my bat collection…My guy friends had given me most of them…)**

**Sis: That's for me to know and you to find out…Now… (pulls the cork)**

Thousands of super high bouncy balls came bouncing out of the corked thing. I watched in surprise as they started pelting the innocent and not so innocent party goers. In all this I saw Sarah and she looked confused. I shrugged at her and watched the balls ricochet off any surface they hit, while I dodged the ones that flew back at me.

**Me: (cowers) Sis, this is stupid. More stupid than that bubble thing you tried to do once. And you know how well that turned out.**

**Sis: (growls) That was only because that Sessho-creep was there and he cut off half my hair! And that Logan guy spanked me! That kind of thing won't happen now…I had those two taken care of…**

**Me: (pales) What did you do to Sesshomaru and Logan? **

**Sis: (pulls out little TV thing and tosses it at me) This.**

I look at the screen of the TV thing and had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud. She had used their weaknesses against them. She had sent Logan to a Garth Brooks concert with a group of blondes and a keg of beer. And Sesshomaru…was sent to a field of flowers with cute little bunnies and rainbows…in the dead of night with the much hated Rin who was chasing a laser pointer attached to a butterfly…I had to admit that clever and I would have to get those two into therapy to cover some major issues. And I learned something from her…she ain't as dumb as she looks and I need to pay more attention to my friends' weaknesses so I could use them against them to get what I want.

**Me: (drops TV thing) That's not fair! They are totally defenseless against your tricks! (silently) Good girl…you're making me so proud.**

**Sis: (shrugs, not hearing the last part) That's what they get for not having soda and cookies with me…Logan stole my cookies last time!**

**Me: (sweat drops) Actually, he gave them to me…But that's not the point! You have to get your minions to pick up these balls before someone gets seriously hurt.**

We watch the horrible twins get hit by two dozen super high bouncy balls. It's evident by the amount of bruising that they have been hit more times than that. The guy twin tries to use his sister as a Fae shield against the balls, but one ball, that seems particularly charged hits him in a very uncomfortable place. He falls to the ground in pain and his sister falls on top of him with a ball lodged firmly in her mouth and they both get trampled by freaking out party goers, including their own father.

**Me: Those two don't count, but the others do. Make the balls go bye-bye!**

**Sis: (crosses arms) I don't want to. I'm saving your life from the evil tight wearing pedophile that stalks you like he did to that Sarah person.**

**Me: Jareth isn't a pedophile…Okay, maybe he is because he did go after a fifteen year old and he's like hundreds of years old…but that's not the point! He's my friend…And I don't need my life to be saved now! You should have done that thing when that car nearly hit me!**

**Sis: But that car was moving really fast and it was big like a semi.**

**Me: (crosses arms) It was a Prius…driven by a guy holding a purple alien doll…It wasn't going that fast.**

**Sis: But it was a car…I can only stop a car once…and it hurts…What if I need to save an old lady?**

**Me: The old lady was the one who saved me and she was using a walker…You can't get anymore pathetic than that.**

**Sis: (sticks out tongue) Fine way to treat the sister that's saving your life.**

**Me: You're not saving my life!!! JARETH!!!**

I walk through the freaking out crowd, grabbing the balls that attempt to hit me and crushing them in my fist. Jareth was hiding under a table, in the fetal position, sucking his thumb and rocking. I sighed and crouched down next to him.

**Me: Get out from under there.**

**Jareth: (around thumb) Not unless the Tight Scorcher is gone…**

**Me: You have to help me get her out of here before she hurts someone.**

**Jareth: She hurt the twins.**

**Me: I repeat, before she hurts someone. (knocks table over) Now, get me something I can knock her out with or I'll let her use the flame thrower. **

**Jareth: (smirks) She doesn't have a flame thrower anymore.**

**Me: I can teach her how to make one out of a lighter or a candle and your hair spray. Then I'll let her find you and test it on your tights.**

**Jareth: (sits up) You wouldn't.**

**Me: (grabs a bouncy ball that flew at me without looking and crushes it in front of his nose) I'd do a lot right about now. Now, what about that thing I can knock my sister out with?**

**Jareth: (holds out candelabra) Here you go.**

**Me: (tests the weight) This will do. Now you go do something about those demon minions.**

**Jareth: You never said I'd have to do anything.**

**Me: What do you think you were going to do besides help me?**

**Jareth: (points at laughing sister) I'm not going out there with that thing out there. Ask someone else!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Wimp…**

**Jareth: You would be a wimp too if that thing came at your private area with horrible flame thrower.**

**Me: Some fearless leader you are. You're scared by a tiny stupid human girl…**

**Jareth: She was taught by you in ways of torture…That makes her a threat to all men of my kind and yours…**

**Me: (walks away) I bet Katy and Kelly would stand up to her…and they're six and half her size!**

**Jareth: Shut up!**

Well, I found the twins of which I spoke, but they were afraid to go out of their shelter to attack my sister's evil minions. Their gigantic father was afraid to even go near her which makes me think that Jareth forewarned him about my sister. I managed to find Edward through in all the chaos and he was busy catching the bouncing balls. Sarah was with him.

**Me: I need your help.**

**Sarah: Can't you see we're busy here? (catches another ball) It's raining colorful balls. **

**Edward: Help with what?**

**Me: (momentarily distracted by his good looks) I need someone to take out my sister's minions while I attempt to knock her out with my candelabra.**

**Sarah: (smirks) What? No bats this time?**

**Me: (lips quivers) Don't talk about bats…It's a tough topic right now.**

**Edward: (looks at Sarah) That means no. (looks at me) So what do you want us to do?**

**Sarah: It's not like **_**you**_** can come up with anything stupid.**

**Me: You guys attack them with cake.**

**Sarah: I stand corrected. Why cake?**

**Me: It's like a ton of bricks. No one is gonna eat it…so why waste it?**

**Edward: But what exactly do we do with the cake?**

**Me: Throw it at them of course. Those demons love sugar and food as much as my sister…**

**Sarah: And you.**

**Me: (ignores her comment) So they should be too busy wondering whose throwing the cake to notice me sneaking up on my sister.**

**Edward: (catches a handful of balls) I guess this is something we can do…It's not like we're having much luck with just catching these balls.**

**Me: (smiles) I'm glad you see it my way.**

We made our way slowly over to where my sister was currently dancing on the covered thing and the demon minions. The only thing we stopped to get was the now ball studded cake that hardly anyone had touched. It took all three of us to carry it over to firing distance of the minions, and then I walked off on my own, towards my little sister.

**Sis: (dancing on covered thing) I have minions…I have minions…The tight wearing freak is going down…I have minions…**

I turn around to see that her minions are being tossed into their own chaos with cake. They weren't going to be much help to my sister if things didn't go my way and they wouldn't be much of a hindrance when I knocked her out. Or if I managed to knock her out with the candelabra, that is.

**Me: Sis, you really should look at your minions again.**

**Sis: (glances at minions and sweat drops) I don't have anymore useful minions.**

**Me: That's right, but that won't be a problem for you in a minute. **

**Sis: (looks at me) Why not? (smirks) It's not like you have anymore bats. So you can't knock me out.**

**Me: (growls) One thing about playing with fire, you will always get burned. (hits her over the head with the candelabra) And I am the fire and I don't like playing with you. Especially after you destroy all the presents the boys gave me! So feel the burn!**

**Sis: Sorry. (falls to the ground, unconscious)**

I notice that some of the minions aren't all falling for the cake bombardment and are coming towards me in an attempt to protect their master. I growl and throw the candelabra at them with all my strength. The demon minions fell into nothingness. I sigh and grab the cloth covering, pulling it off a large jar. I draped the covering over my sister and walked away from her still form.

**Me: Jareth, get your ass out here. The brat has been taken care of for the moment.**

**Jareth: (crawls out from under table and dusts bottom of tights off) Good. Something must be done about these bouncing balls though.**

**Me: That's your job. (sits on step) I've done my share of clean up tonight.**

I watched Jareth make the balls vanish using his power. Unfortunately, he forgot to send my sister back to our world, but she was out, so maybe he didn't consider her a threat at the moment. The rest of the party goers finally started calming down. Sarah walked over to me.

**Sarah: Do you think we should still do what we planned on doing?**

**Me: (nods) This party needs something to brighten the mood up…And it's not like what we have planned is going to hurt anyone. Especially not like this.**

**Sarah: (sighs) I'll go over to the stereo and the switch.**

I watched her walk off. This party still sucked and it was just coming back into what appeared to be normal ball gaiety. I thought it was just boring and kind of wished at the very bottom of my heart that my sister hadn't been thwarted in her plan. Not that I wanted to lose Jareth or anything, but still…

**Jareth: Was this something you had planned?**

**Me: Nope. It was actually better than anything I could have planned. (holds up finger to silence him) Except for the part where she tried to kill you…I wouldn't have done that…Unless you had really pissed me off… (points at the hated twins) Or if you were suddenly like them…the lousy pansies…**

**Jareth: You do have something planned though…I'm sure of it.**

**Me: Well, I might and it might have something to do with balls like my sister's plan.**

**Jareth: (pinches bridge of nose to keep a headache at bay) Scarlet, don't…Your sister already ruined my ball enough with those annoyingly small ones.**

**Me: But these won't hurt and they're BIGGER.**

**Jareth: Not helping your case…**

**Me: According to my lawyer, Mr. Howie Mandel, this does help my case and can help me win a million dollars in any suit filed against the people who try to hurt me after I pull this off with Sarah or stop me before we can do it. So ha! Captain Tights.**

**Jareth: Don't make me write a letter to your mother about you and your sugar addiction.**

**Me: We don't open letters from strangers…**

**Jareth: I'll use Sarah's name again.**

**Me: So it was you last time. No wonder her handwriting looked so fancy…Did you know your handwriting kind of looks girly.**

**Jareth: (gets mad) Does not.**

**Me: Does too.**

**Jareth: Does not.**

**Me: Does too.**

**Jareth: Does not.**

**Me: ACDC!!!**

**Jareth: (confused) What?**

Sarah received the cue to throw the switch and push play. The ACDC 'Big Balls' started blaring on the stereo over the boring ball music. People kept looking around and some broke into smiles at the lyrics of the song playing. Then large beach balls started floating from the ceiling and almost everyone smiled and started hitting them back into the air.

**Me: Ta-da! My gift to you. A better, happier atmosphere for your little ball.**

**Jareth: Um…That song is…**

**Me: I know…The right choice so far… But there are other songs on there that are more appropriate for a party. Like the Macarena, the Chicken Dance, the Electric Slide, the Hokey Pokey, the Cha-Cha Slide, Limbo, the Twist…**

**Jareth: What kind of party do you think this is?**

**Me: A soon to be fun one.**

**Jareth: This is important to keep up my image.**

**Me: So having a boring party is good for your image?**

**Jareth: Yes…NO!**

**Me: I'm just making sure that everyone is having a good time. You'll be the talk of the Underground for years.**

**Jareth: (muttering) That's what I'm afraid of…**

**Me: So you didn't want me to help?**

**Jareth: Not really.**

**Me: Fine. (stands up) I'll go somewhere else and stay out of your way of making a good impression on the entire Underground nobility and royalty class people…Sorry for trying to care… (walks away)**

…**AN HOUR LATER…**

I was watching the people dance to the music I had brought from the Aboveground. They seemed happier to me than what they had been before the music had come. They kept talking to Jareth happily like they thought he had come up with the wonderful idea to drop beach balls on their heads and play random party songs from the Aboveground. I bet they thought that Sarah was a hired Aboveground person who was here solely to teach them the dances that they forgot in five minutes. He didn't seem too thrilled at the praise.

**Me: (to no one in particular) He needs to lighten up.**

**Edward: He's my uncle, what do you expect him to be like? Wine?**

**Me: (takes the glass and sips some) I don't know how I'd expect him to be…Maybe a little bit happier that I helped make him an instant favorite down here.**

**Edward: Sorry to burst your bubble…(pokes air around me as if to pop my personal bubble) But my uncle's tights have been too tight for years and you aren't going to make him change the way he acts…no matter how much you help him…**

**Me: But he was so much fun up in the Aboveground…**

**Edward: Yeah, well, he had sugar then and you were the only person there…**

**Me: Nu-uh…my parents were there.**

**Edward: They were sleeping.**

**Me: My baby sisters were there.**

**Edward: The ten year old and the five year old were sleeping too.**

**Me: (points at covered sister without looking) She was there and she wasn't sleeping half the time!**

**Edward: That girl doesn't count… (looks at cover) Nor is she still there…**

**Me: (bolts to feet) WHAT?!?!**

**Edward: (points) The brat is not under that thing unless she managed to shrink herself into the size of my uncle's crystal balls.**

**Me: (throws wine aside, hitting one of the hated twins) Not good! Not good! Must find Goblin King…No! Can't tell that guy or he'll blame me for not reminding him to make her go poof or for not watching her…Damn it all to Hell! (starts turning red and muscles start to tense up)**

**Edward: We don't need you to get all red and huffy on us Scarlet (he recognizes warning signs, you see) This isn't going to help us find your annoying sister.**

**Me: (calms down a little) You're right…Now to find my annoying sister… (looks straight ahead at the dancing crowd) Found her.**

**Edward: That was fast.**

**Me: What can I say? I can do a lot of things so fast that it surprises even the smartest of people. (walks off to see what Sis is up to)**

I hurry through the smiling, laughing party goers, making sure to keep out of my sister's sight. I just wanted to know what she was planning on doing so I could step in if I had to. Somehow, I got swept into a dance with a guy, but I didn't bother looking at him, seeing as I was trying to keep an eye on my sister, who no one seemed to notice despite the fact that she was the only one wearing black and pink pajamas.

**Sis: Must find him…must destroy him before he destroys my sister…He turned her into his minion and had her destroy mine…Destroying her bats wasn't enough to break her free…No, must destroy his reason for being called man…Hehehe…that'll work…**

**Me: (thinking) Not good…Jareth's tights are in trouble again…But why should I save that guy's ass again? He's been nothing but mean to me all night long…Then again…he was nice to me when the other guy's weren't…(looks at guy I'm dancing with and notice wandering eyes) He could just like me for my body like guys like this bum…Or…**

Thoughts are interrupted by a strangled yelp.

**Someone: Sounded like someone stepped on a dog's tail…Poor thing…**

**Me: (knowing better left my dance partner) Here I go again, playing Ms. Heroine and not the good kind either…**

I hurry out onto the balcony and find Sis threatening Jareth and some innocent serving lady…I hope…with huge ice pick. I had no idea where she gets her weapons. (locks door to armory) No idea, whatsoever. It was obvious though that she had the Goblin King and the lady cornered and fearing for their overly extended not showing look-wise lives. I had to do something, even if the Goblin King was a big meanie head.

**Me: Sis, drop the ice pick and put your hands in the air.**

**Sis: (looks at me over her shoulder) Nice try Scarlet.**

**Me: (disappointed that the line didn't work for me) C'mon Sis, at least let the serving lady go.**

**Sis: That's no serving lady…**

**Me: Damn it…Just let the lady go and burn in her own Hell.**

**Sis: (looks at said 'serving' lady) You can go…I don't have anything against you at the moment…But I'm watching you…**

I watched the lady run back into the ballroom like a bat out of Hell. Hopefully, she'd burn there…soon….very soon. I turned my attention back to the Goblin King whose tights were still in grave danger. Not that I like thinking about them being in any kind of situation…

**Sis: Now…Goblin King…you are under my power…Let my sister go.**

**Jareth: I have even less power over her than your parents do! No one can control that beast!**

**Me: Hello! Beast kid standing right here, thinking about saving your tights…Not that I want to think about what's with your tights…**

**Sis: Stop talking to her! This is between you and me, Goblin King.**

**Me: Actually, you brought me into this…This was between me and Jareth, before you came along and ruined it all.**

**Sis: Shut up. You still have Logan and Sessho-what's-his-face.**

**Me & Jareth: Sesshomaru!**

**Sis: (shrugs) Whatever. Doesn't faze me what his name is. Just as long as the Goblin King goes down in flames.**

**Jareth: (points at ice pick) That won't cause flames…Maybe flames of pain…but not actual flames…**

**Me: You idiot! You just told her to pull out…**

**Sis: (throws aside ice pick and pulls out lighter and Jareth's hair spray) This is gonna hurt you A LOT more than it will ever hurt me.**

**Jareth: HEY!!! That's my hair spray.**

**Me: (sweat drops) That should be the least of your worries at the moment Jareth…You do see where she's pointing her new weapon at…That's not coming out of the wash easily…**

**Jareth: (notices weapon) C'mon sister of Scarlet…Can't we talk this over?**

**Sis: Uh-uh.**

**Jareth: This is cruel and unusual punishment! And you have no right to do this to me!**

**Sis: You enchanted my sister.**

**Jareth: But I haven't been to trial yet! No jury has found my guilty! No judge either! **

**Sis: I'm the Judge, Jury, and Executioner in this trial Goblin King. (makes flame come out of lighter) And you've been found guilty of all crimes.**

**Jareth: This goes against your Constitution! I have rights!**

**Sis: This is the Underground. My Constitution doesn't apply, so stop whining and save your energy for the tight scorching pain.**

**Me: (watches hair spray can) Hmm…Jareth you could always glitter yourself away…**

**Jareth: Too scared…can't move…or glitter…**

**Sis: (glares at me) Whose side are you on?**

**Me: The Democrats. **

**Jareth: Not helping Scarlet.**

**Me: You won't need it at the moment Jareth.**

**Jareth: Yeah, I will. My tights are about to be scorched with my own hairspray! And you don't think I need your help?**

**Me: (crosses arms) I always told you too much hair spray was bad for you…**

Sis presses button to release hair spray, but none comes out. She curses and shakes the bottle.

**Me: But too much hairspray seems to have saved your tights and everything under them…Not that I was thinking about saving what was under them either…(turns pink) Um…just be glad your tights weren't scorched thanks to the incredible amount of hairspray you use each day.**

**Sis: (gets an idea and throws lighter at Jareth while he is looking at me) Burn! Burn Goldilocks! Be gone Satan! Hello Roast Marshmallow!**

**Jareth: (screams like little girl and ducks) Don't turn me into a fire head! I hate those candies!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Sis, goodnight… (hits sister on head with fist)**

**Sis: Ow… (drops like a ton of bricks onto the floor)**

**Jareth: (running around with the ends of his hair on fire) Put it out! Put it out!**

**Me: (grabs vase of flowers, gets rid of flowers, and throws the water on his head) There. Fire's gone…Your makeup might be ruined and your hair might need some work…But the fire is gone…**

**Jareth: (straightens) Yes…Well, thank you Scarlet.**

**Me: (not impressed) Glitter me and my sister home…Now.**

**Jareth: (confused) Why would I do that?**

**Me: Someone's got to make sure the nutcase doesn't come back for your tights again tonight…**

**Jareth: But couldn't I use one of the Goblins or the hated twins…They're expendable…**

**Me: (shakes head) It's my job…I'm her older sister…as much as I hate to admit it…I have responsibilities and I also have to schedule therapy sessions for two of my guy friends…Which means I have to track down a good therapist which will take eons…**

**Jareth: And what if I refuse to glitter you?**

**Me: I guess you'll have to deal with Tight Scorcher here. (gestures at unconscious snoring sister) And then, your party will be seriously ruined.**

**Jareth: (sighs) Fine.**

Jareth throws crystal at me and after I receive a bruise on my shoulder, me and my sister return to the Aboveground in a swirl of glitter. I dragged her back to her room and locked the door, making sure to lose the key on purpose on the way back. I head into my walk in closet to get out of the horrible dress that I had been wearing.

…**Two Hours Later…**

**Me: (chewing on end of pen) Go away Goblin King sounds too harsh…How about Die Goblin King…Nah…makes me sound like a homicidal maniac…or like House…**

**Someone: I'd rather you say why you want me to die.**

**Me: (turns to Goblin King) Because you're a meanie butt and I don't like that…So goodbye and goodnight… (turns back to laptop)**

**Jareth: Am I really that mean?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Jareth: Wasn't I here when Logan refused to go with you to the ball?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Jareth: And when Sesshomaru hurt you and left you, wasn't I the one you turned to?**

**Me: (mutters) Yes.**

**Jareth: So how can you say I of all people am mean?**

**Me: Because you were so mean to me at the ball when I tried to make it all happy and stuff…I didn't even bring sugar like I wanted to…**

**Jareth: Maybe I didn't really mean to be so mean.**

**Me: (looks at him again) Everyone means to be mean…That's something that everyone, even blonde blondes know. So, you meant to be mean to me and you really wanted to glitter me away… (points at mess of glitter) And you really should have a vacuum come after you because there's always glitter when you glitter yourself away…It's such a nuisance having to lie to my parents about what the glitter is doing there when I could be lying to them about why I'm sneaking some guy out the window.**

**Jareth: (ignores last bit) I was and still am seriously stressed out Scarlet…That ball took months of planning and your sister nearly ruined it all. **

**Me: I had nothing to do with her meddling ways.**

**Jareth: I know…Still, my anger was misplaced… (thinks for a moment) I could use a Rock Star at the moment. (smirks) Fight you for the last one?**

**Me: No. I don't have any and I don't feel like having any. **

**Jareth: (puts hand on my forehead) Nope. No fever. Maybe you're just strange.**

**Me: (swats away hand) Duh! Where have you been for these last two ramblings?**

**Jareth: Anywhere but here.**

**Me: (smiles slightly) Like at a Garth Brooks concert?**

**Jareth: (shakes head) I hate that guy. **

**Me: He does have some good drinking songs.**

**Jareth: That's not the point. You are mad at me.**

**Me: Uh- yeah. You were mean to me when my sister started ruining your party and then afterwards as well. Of course, I'd be mad at you.**

**Jareth: Is there anyway you will forgive me?**

**Me: (smiles) Yes. But I don't think you will be willing to do what you'd have to do to get back in my good books.**

**Jareth: At this point I would do anything.**

**Me: (laughs) Alright, do this and I'll forgive you for being a meanie butt.**

**Jareth: (to self) Why do I have a feeling this will be something that I will seriously regret doing for the rest of my life?**

***Somewhere Away from My Room***

**Jareth: (muttering to self) I can't believe she's making me do this.**

**Sales Clerk: (looks up) Sir, we seem to be having a problem scanning this piece of material. I'll call someone up here and see if they can take care of this. (picks up phone) Can someone come up here and assist this man with his perfume and bath lotions? And can someone please tell me the correct price of the Brokeback Mountain Special Edition DVD and the newest Garth Brooks CD collection?**

**Jareth: (feeling a number of stares on him, becomes bright red) She's gonna pay for this one day…**

**Sales Clerk: So would you like your hosiery bagged or would you like to wear them?**

***My Room***

**Me: (rolling on floor laughing as I watch the crystal Jareth left behind) Ha-ha-ha-ha! This is definitely making me feel better. Aw…he looks so cute when he's mad! Or is that the make up that the lady put on him as a demonstration? Either way, I'm taking a picture of him when he gets back. (freezes) Story brain spark! Must write! Must find pen and paper!**

I proceed to trip over various objects in search of a pen and a piece of paper. One object I trip over is my laptop which I then remember works and sit down next to it.

**Me: This is so gonna rock! Jareth will **_**love**_** it more than the last one that I wrote! So, now to begin!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Okay. There you have the second part of the one shot. (And I will simply keep calling it a one shot, so don't bug me about it.) Hate it? Love it? Want to burn it? (Warn me ahead of time on the last one.) Please read and review! Flames are always welcome because a girl needs to keep warm. Nice reviews earn special rewards! So review, please!_


End file.
